


Nella tana del coniglio

by Kelian



Series: You're mine, Doctor [3]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Insomnia, Love and fears, M/M, Memories, Morning Kisses, Night reflections, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock in Love, Victorian Sherlock Holmes, Watson is sleeping, post-sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelian/pseuds/Kelian
Summary: Si sa che Holmes rimane spesso sveglio di notte quando ha un caso per le mani, perso nei suoi pensieri. Anche questa è una notte insonne ma non per un'indagine, ciò che tiene sveglio il detective è la sua relazione con Watson, addormentato poco distante da lui.





	Nella tana del coniglio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_different_equation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_different_equation/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Addicted To You (& SEX)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487540) by [a_different_equation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_different_equation/pseuds/a_different_equation)



> A_different_equation thank for all did you do for me.  
> I hope you like it as much as the others <3  
> A giant kiss!

_Wise man say_  
_Only fool rush in_  
_But I can’t help falling in love with you_

   
Holmes era seduto sulla sedia posta al centro della stanza, completamente nudo, e fumava la pipa, assorto.  
Si trovava nella camera al piano superiore dello stabile dove partecipava agli incontri di boxe a mani nude, l’aveva comprata anni addietro come luogo tranquillo per riposarsi o potersi concentrare sui suoi casi senza distrazioni, ma era stata utilizzata ancora di più negli ultimi mesi da quando lui e Watson avevano deciso che quello sarebbe stato il posto perfetto dove esprimere il loro amore illegale senza paura di venire scoperti; per fortuna i proprietari del locale sottostante erano persone molto discrete.  
Appena avevano finito di fare l’amore, Watson si era subito addormentato sfinito dall’amplesso ma anche visibilmente appagato; solo il giorno seguente, quando sarebbe tornato a casa, si sarebbe rammaricato per il tradimento fatto alla moglie, ripetendo a sé stesso che non avrebbe mai più fatto nulla del genere perché era terribilmente sbagliato, che prima o poi sarebbero stati scoperti e avrebbe pagato un caro prezzo per la sua passione, ma alla fine tornava sempre in quel posto sicuro e tutto per loro perché, anche se il dottore non voleva ammetterlo, sapeva che non poteva resistere al richiamo di Holmes.  
Spirali di fumo si alzavano lente dalla pipa mentre lo sguardo attento del detective si posava sulla schiena scoperta dell’amante, la pelle candida riluceva alla tremula luce della candela che aveva acceso per poterlo ammirare nella sua veglia. Anche lui era nudo, l’unica parte coperta erano i fianchi su cui aveva tirato le lenzuola prima di cedere al sonno, e non perché avesse davvero freddo, ma per pudore.  
Holmes non si era rivestito dopo essersi alzato dal letto in modo cauto per non svegliare il compagno e non si preoccupava della propria nudità, non finché l’unico che poteva vederlo era Watson, ma lui in quel momento stava dormendo. Prima che quella relazione clandestina avesse inizio non gli importava se a vederlo senza vestiti fosse stata una persona qualsiasi, senza però incorrere in atti osceni, ma ora il suo corpo era completamente segnato da morsi e graffi, senza contare una buona quantità di succhiotti, che chiazzavano di viola la sua pelle a differenza di quella del dottore che era rimasta immacolata per ovvie ragioni.  
In tutte le volte che erano stati a letto insieme il moro non aveva mai dimenticato che non doveva lasciarsi andare completamente, anche se gli non era affatto facile, per non far sapere a Mary che il marito la tradiva eppure ogni volta gli serviva sempre più autocontrollo per trattenersi, sapeva che prima o poi avrebbe commesso un errore perché, nonostante ciò che tutti pensavano, Watson compreso, anche lui era umano e sbagliava.  
Il suo sguardo percorse la spina dorsale dell’uomo rannicchiato in posizione fetale sentendo subito il proprio corpo fremere. Ritornò con la mente a ciò che avevano fatto nemmeno un’ora prima, ricordando come aveva stretto tra le dita i suoi corti capelli biondi mentre il medico affondava in lui colpo dopo colpo senza preoccuparsi che i loro gemiti e le loro grida di piacere potessero essere sentite dagli avventori al piano inferiore visto che, come al solito, si stavano tenendo degli incontri e la folla incitava con urla ed imprecazioni i favoriti.  
Doveva ammettere che quel posto era davvero perfetto per loro ed il loro segreto.  
Holmes fece un piccolo sospiro e si accomodò meglio sulla sedia di legno. Ormai era stato posseduto talmente tante volte che il sedere non gli faceva nemmeno più male ed ogni volta che veniva penetrato, a parte un leggero fastidio dovuto all’impossibilità del proprio corpo di abituarsi all’ingombro, tutto quello che provava era amore e piacere ed ormai ogni giorno, ogni ora non aspettava altro che il momento in cui avrebbe varcato la soglia di quel rifugio per essere preso e divorato dal compagno.  
Non poteva più fare a meno del suo amore e della sua passione, felice di lasciarsi cadere senza riserve in quella relazione tanto desiderata da tutti e due anche se Holmes sapeva che, per quanto lo riguardava, ne sarebbe uscito rovinato, distrutto, nel momento in cui quella piccola e piacevole parentesi fosse finita; avrebbe dovuto chiuderla lui stesso quando era ancora in tempo per il bene di entrambi, soprattutto per la sua sanità mentale, solo che era già troppo tardi perché ormai non poteva fare a meno di amarlo.  
Ci aveva seriamente provato a lasciar perdere il vecchio coinquilino cercando di allontanarlo dalla sua mente analitica, e c’era quasi riuscito o almeno così credeva. Non che avesse smesso di amarlo, quello era impossibile, ma era riuscito a tenerlo lontano dai suoi casi e dalla sua vita per lasciarlo al suo lavoro di medico e alla moglie; aveva diviso le loro esistenze quel tanto che bastava a non cadere di nuovo in tentazione. Tutto però era stato rovinato dal bacio non previsto da parte del dottore che lo aveva così indotto a confessargli ogni cosa: l’amore nei suoi confronti che da tanto tempo provava, la loro prima volta quando il biondo era ubriaco fradicio, l’idea di usare quella stessa stanza come il rifugio ideale dove poter esprimere quel forte sentimento.  
Non si era mai pentito di quello che stavano facendo, anche se probabilmente avrebbe dovuto, aveva goduto e gioito di ogni singolo minuto vissuto tra quelle quattro spoglie mura e la consapevolezza che tutto ciò fosse sbagliato lo rendeva ai suoi occhi ancora più eccitante.  
 

_Shall I stay?_  
_Would it be a sin?_  
_If I can’t help falling in love with you_

   
Tante e tante volte il moro aveva pensato di andarsene da quella stanza e non varcarne mai più la soglia, anche se il pensiero di usarla era stato suo, di sigillare di nuovo i suoi sentimenti e tornare ad essere la macchina fredda e perfetta che era prima di incontrarlo; senza distrazioni, senza inutili pensieri superflui che interrompevano non richiesti i suoi sottili ragionamenti. Sarebbe stata la cosa più giusta da fare, tagliare tutti i ponti e andarsene da Londra, magari in campagna nel Sussex ad occuparsi di api, allontanarsi per sempre da Watson.  
Forse poteva anche trasferirsi nel continente e far finta di dimenticarsi dell’uomo che gli aveva rubato irrimediabilmente il suo cuore, che riusciva a spezzare e riassemblare ad ogni loro incontro, non senza un certo dolore. Si sarebbe immerso anima e corpo in casi importanti, magari avrebbe conosciuto altre persone con cui stringere un rapporto più o meno profondo, anche se non sarebbe mai stato paragonabile a quello costruito col dottore; eppure ogni volta che posava gli occhi su quel corpo addormentato, la sua fermezza veniva meno e l’unica cosa che poteva fare era rimanere dove si trovava perché nessuna parte di lui voleva allontanarsi troppo da John.  
Il detective trattenne una risata sarcastica e stanca passandosi lentamente una mano sul viso. Era diventato ciò che aveva sempre criticato con una smorfia di disgusto e derisione dipinta in faccia: uno sciocco posseduto dall’amore, ma solo ora capiva che una volta precipitato in quella spirale di desiderio, dolore e strano calore al petto era praticamente impossibile uscirne con la sola forza di volontà e, soprattutto, era impossibile ignorarla; si veniva sommersi e spazzati via all’improvviso e a nulla serviva resistere: si poteva solo diventare schiavi di quella forza inumana.  
In realtà si sentiva davvero un idiota per essere caduto in quella dolce ed amara trappola che si era subito chiusa con uno scatto sopra la sua testa non appena ci aveva incautamente messo un piede dentro, per la precisione era successo quando aveva ceduto alle avance del dottore ubriaco anche se sapeva che non ne sarebbe venuto nulla di buono; ma ancora più stupido, ora lo sapeva, era stato criticare per tutta la vita quel sentimento che, nonostante il retrogusto aspro, lo faceva sentire vivo come non mai, quasi più di un caso particolarmente stimolante per il suo intelletto.  
Aveva il forte desiderio di suonare il violino che lo avrebbe aiutato a riflettere e a rischiarare la mente particolarmente affollata di pensieri, ma non poteva perchè avrebbe svegliato il compagno che riposava così sereno, russando lievemente.  
Quando abitavano ancora insieme a Baker Street succedeva spesso che Holmes pizzicasse le corde dello strumento ad orari davvero impossibili svegliando il coinquilino, Mrs Hudson ed i vicini, ma raramente il medico si era arrabbiato sul serio sapendo quanto gli era utile per concentrarsi. Questa volta però lasciò perdere, in primo luogo perché Watson aveva bisogno di riposare e poi vederlo dormire era uno spettacolo che solo un pazzo avrebbe interrotto e, anche se tutti lo consideravano tale, lui non lo era.  
Chiuse gli occhi unendo la punta delle dita e lasciò libera la mente.  
Poteva ancora avvertire la sensazione delle mani di Watson che gli stringevano forte le anche per aiutarsi nei movimenti mentre lo possedeva mentre lui gli premeva le cosce contro i fianchi guardandolo dal basso con gli occhi socchiusi ed appannati dal piacere. Il loro odore si mischiava creando qualcosa di nuovo ed unico, inebriandolo, poteva ancora percepirlo nell’aria nonostante fossero passate diverse ore aiutandolo a rendere più vividi i ricordi, non che ne avesse davvero bisogno. Rammentava benissimo come il proprio corpo sussultava ad ogni spinta, come si sentisse vuoto ogni volta che il biondo usciva da lui privandolo di quell’ingombrante piacere per poi farlo gemere rientrando fino in fondo con un’unica spinta, togliendogli quasi il respiro.  
Stavano peccando di sodomia ed adulterio senza alcun vero rimpianto, il detective lo aveva trascinato in quel gorgo nero di perversione che aveva giurato non gli avrebbe mai fatto conoscere dopo quella prima notte di due anni prima a Baker Street, ma era stato proprio il dottore a decidere di entrarci di sua volontà e lui non aveva avuto davvero la forza di dissuaderlo.  
Ormai aveva perso il conto delle notti insonni che aveva passato a pensare cosa sarebbe successo se qualcuno li avesse scoperti, se il proprietario del piano di sotto avesse sospettato qualcosa e avesse deciso di andare a vedere cosa stavano facendo lui e quel dottore che veniva almeno un paio di volte a settimana e se ne andava il mattino successivo anche se sapeva che era stato socio del detective e che lo aveva aiutato più di una volta nelle sue indagini. Proprio per evitare visite indesiderate avevano sempre cercato di essere molto cauti in quello che facevano, tenendo un basso profilo, ma le precauzioni non erano mai troppe; Holmes sapeva bene come anche il crimine che sembrava perfetto aveva piccole crepe e fenditure che lasciavano indizi a chi li sapeva cogliere.  
Vivevano ogni incontro sul filo del rasoio rischiando tutto ma il moro sapeva da tempo che per il dottore avrebbe dato ogni cosa se glielo avesse chiesto, anche la vita e la dignità se fosse stato necessario perché un’esistenza senza Watson ormai per lui era pressoché impensabile.  
Il detective si alzò in piedi e ricaricò la pipa, la accese poi iniziò a camminare nervosamente avanti ed indietro per la stanza semi buia. I piedi nudi non facevano alcun rumore sul pavimento di assi su cui erano ancora presenti i segni di gesso e fuliggine che aveva usato per prendere appunti sull’ultimo caso che aveva risolto.  
Watson sbuffò nel sonno muovendosi piano senza svegliarsi. Holmes nemmeno se ne accorse troppo preso dai propri pensieri pieni d’amore e di dubbi, oscillando tra il voler lasciar vivere a Watson la sua normale vita di marito amorevole senza scomodi segreti rimanendogli solo amico ed il non riuscire a lasciarlo andare, non quando era stato suo così tante volte. Dopo la loro prima volta gli era stato facile allontanarlo dai suoi desideri, alla seconda ci era voluto più tempo ma era stato fattibile e così era stato per le due volte successive ma alla quinta la sua forza di volontà era venuta meno e si era consegnato anima e corpo all’uomo che era riuscito nell’impossibile impresa di farlo innamorare.  
“Maledizione!” imprecò a denti stretti passandosi una mano tra i capelli neri scompigliandoli più di quanto già non fossero. Era un problema davvero complicato e apparentemente senza soluzione persino per lui.  
Se solo Mary non ci fosse mai stata, se solo avessero potuto continuare la loro vita da scapoli al 221B di Baker Street, invece quella donna aveva voluto portarglielo via e lo aveva anche fatto con un certo compiacimento, ne era certo; più di una volta quando Watson non li guardava le aveva letto in faccia il suo trionfo e spesso aveva pensato che quella donna fosse un diavolo mandato a creare caos nel loro piccolo angolo di paradiso.  
Quando aveva capito che Watson non avrebbe rinunciato a lei, aveva fatto forgiare uno splendido anello con la pietra recuperata da Irene in modo che il dottore e la donna potessero fidanzarsi ufficialmente dopo averli a lungo ostacolati in ogni modo possibile pur di dividerli ed aveva addirittura accettato di essere il testimone di nozze di John solo per farlo felice.  
Non poteva certo immaginare che le fitte al cuore come lame roventi sentite durante la cerimonia potessero essere così dolorose, alla fine non aveva resistito e, sotto lo sguardo soddisfatto e vittorioso di Mary, se ne era andato prima che la cerimonia fosse conclusa non vedendo il sorriso dello sposo spegnersi quando si allontanò e sparì senza avergli detto nemmeno una parola.  
Watson aveva creduto fosse veramente felice per lui, che finalmente il detective avesse accettato il suo matrimonio, ma a quanto pareva si era sbagliato; quello che però non si era aspettato era di provare quel forte senso di perdita che lo aveva colto alla sprovvista vedendo la figura del detective sparire oltre la siepe.  
Holmes avrebbe voluto che il medico abbandonasse tutto e tutti per raggiungerlo perché sapeva bene che lo aveva visto andarsene ma capiva il motivo per cui non lo aveva fatto ed in realtà non gliene faceva una colpa, l’unica consolazione era la certezza di avere un piccolo trionfo su Mary. Lei credeva di averglielo portato via per sempre, che fosse solo suo ora, ma grazie alla fatidica notte in cui il dottore si era liberato delle proprie inibizioni grazie all’alcol, Holmes sapeva che John provava sentimenti forti e profondi nei suoi confronti decisamente diversi da quelli provati per un amico o un famigliare.  
All’epoca aveva creduto che non sarebbero mai più stati a letto insieme ma invece di deprimerlo, quella notte riusciva ad essere nella sua mente una piccola luce nelle tenebre di tristezza da cui era stato sommerso da quando la donna aveva messo piede nelle loro vite.  
Per fortuna si era sbagliato, molte altre volte avevano seguito quella prima, trovandosi soprattutto quando la moglie del dottore lasciava la città qualche giorno per andare a far visita ad un parente che abitava in un’altra contea, lasciandoli così liberi a sua insaputa di potersi amare senza troppi problemi ed il detective poteva lasciarsi completamente andare ricambiando con succhiotti e graffi i marchi che il compagno gli imprimeva nell’impeto della passione.  
Il moro chiuse gli occhi e prese un profondo respiro continuando a camminare nervoso senza alcuna luce a parte quella tremula della candela ad illuminare i suoi passi; conosceva molto bene quella stanza, così bene che non aveva paura di incontrare un ostacolo ed inciampare perché ogni dettaglio, come sempre, era ben stampato nella sua mente.  
Tante volte aveva ringraziato il destino per avergli dato Watson, donandogli l’unica persona al mondo che riuscisse davvero a sopportarlo e che penetrava senza difficoltà la dura corazza che si era costruito attorno per tenere lontano i sentimenti così comuni a tutti gli esseri umani che pensava potessero distruggere il suo cervello perfetto.  
In fondo non si era sbagliato, quell’amore inaspettatamente corrisposto ma che non poteva vivere appieno, lo stava consumando, ancora più della relazione burrascosa che aveva vissuto con Irene perché, ora lo sapeva con assoluta certezza, quello tra lui e la ladra poteva essere chiamato al massimo _‘blando scambio di effusioni’_ ; l’amore, quello vero, l’aveva trovato in John.  
Nella sua carriera di investigatore aveva sentito parlare di persone che avevano rinunciato a tutto per seguire l’amato o l’amata, a volte venendo crudelmente abbandonati o raggirati se i compagni erano mascalzoni indegni di fiducia, inoltre aveva spesso catturato uomini o donne che avevano compiuto un crimine per compiacere colui per cui provavano una forte passione. Fino a quel momento non aveva mai davvero compreso come si potesse essere manipolati a tal punto, ma ora lo sapeva fin troppo bene ed avrebbe dato tutto ciò che possedeva per aver conosciuto prima il dottore e quel sentimento.  
 

_Darling, so it goes_  
_Some things are meant to be_

   
Holmes si fermò ed i suoi occhi furono subito magnetizzati di nuovo verso il letto. Il suo sguardo non poteva stare troppo tempo lontano dalla figura del dottore se si trovavano vicini.  
Watson adesso dormiva sulla schiena con un braccio posato sull’addome piatto e l’altro che ricadeva morbidamente verso terra, le nocche che quasi toccavano le assi di legno grezzo, solo poco prima era stato accarezzato da quella mano facendogli provare intense emozioni.  
Un brivido lo percorse da capo a piedi quando gli tornò alla mente la sensazione della punta delle dita che percorrevano lente e lievi la sua spina dorsale mentre veniva spogliato e sedotto da ogni bacio ed ogni carezza del suo amante. Il suo sesso si indurì di nuovo a quei pensieri così eccitanti e cercò di calmarsi con un profondo sospiro riuscendoci solo grazie al suo forte autocontrollo affinato negli anni che di solito gli permetteva di ignorare le distrazioni, anche se ammetteva che se riguardavano Watson ultimamente gli risultava quasi impossibile riuscirci.  
Davvero aveva creduto di riuscire a rinunciare a lui e mettere per sempre fine ai loro incontri? Davvero aveva pensato anche solo per un secondo di lasciarlo a Mary privandosene come se nulla fosse? Non avrebbe potuto nemmeno volendo, tutto di sé già bramava si essere preso di nuovo e poi ancora, ancora ed ancora fino a che non fossero svenuti per la fatica, a Holmes importava solo di essere amato da Watson e da lui soltanto. Poteva percepirlo con ogni parte del suo corpo, in ogni fibra del suo essere, quell’intenso desiderio di averlo di nuovo dentro di sé per riempire il vuoto che sempre provava quando erano divisi; desiderava svegliare il dottore, magari in un modo che avrebbe riacceso subito la sua passione, per farsi divorare ancora una volta, ma riuscì a trattenersi.  
Distolse lo sguardo prima di fare qualcosa di cui si sarebbe di certo pentito riprendendo a camminare per cercare di scaricare la tensione sessuale che lo aveva travolto sentendola poi svanire a poco a poco con estrema lentezza.  
Il corpo nudo e snello del detective si muoveva silenzioso nella penombra, una visione che lasciava decisamente senza fiato ma non c’era nessuno per ammirarlo; molte donne avrebbero fatto carte false per essere lì in quel momento e godere di quel miracolo della natura.  
La pelle che ricopriva muscoli ben allenati e definiti non era segnata solo dai marchi violacei lasciati da John, ma anche da numerose cicatrici, ricordi di indagini pericolose come quella che spiccava sulla sua spalla destra e che era stata un regalo del poco compianto professor Moriarty. A volte Holmes ancora si svegliava nel cuore della notte trattenendo a stento le urla di terrore, percependo ancora distintamente la sensazione dell’enorme gancio che gli penetrava la carne facendosi velocemente spazio centimetro dopo centimetro nel suo corpo, senza tener conto del dolore ottenebrante che aveva provato quando era stato sollevato da terra e fatto penzolare come un trancio di carne dal macellaio, lottando contro sé stesso per non perdere i sensi e rendere vano tutto ciò che aveva fatto fino a quel momento per arrivare allo scontro diretto.  
Ciò che non sapeva, e che aveva scoperto solo in seguito da un reticente Watson, era che Moriarty aveva diffuso per tutto lo stabilimento, esterno compreso, non solo l’opera di Shubert scelta come sottofondo musicale per la sua tortura, ma anche le sue strazianti urla. Non avrebbe mai voluto che l’amico sentisse quei suoni.  
Se fosse stato più lucido da prestare maggior attenzione al professore si sarebbe reso conto di quello che aveva in mente e avrebbe provato a trattenersi di più, ringraziava l’autocontrollo del dottore che lo aveva trattenuto dal precipitarsi a soccorrerlo evitando di buttare all’aria il suo piano, lui non sarebbe riuscito a fare altrettanto, con altri forse sì ma con Watson mai.  
Era vero che all’epoca il biondo non aveva ancora piena coscienza dei propri sentimenti nei suoi confronti e non ricordava di essere stati a letto insieme, per cui aveva certamente la mente più sgombra sapendo riconoscere le giuste priorità, ma se lo avesse saputo, sarebbe riuscito a controllarsi?  
Holmes credeva di no. Non aveva dubbi che avrebbe messo in gioco la propria vita facendosi addirittura colpire dal cecchino appostato sulla torre pur di raggiungerlo e mettere fine alle sue sofferenze, dopotutto la stava rischiando anche adesso per continuare la loro relazione.  
Senza rendersene conto, stava di nuovo guardando la figura addormentata.  
Anche il dottore esibiva le sue cicatrici, quelle subite nell’esercito e quelle che si era procurato per lui, come i piccoli segni lisci e chiari su buona parte della schiena dovuti alle schegge del molo esploso dopo che insieme avevano salvato Irene. Quella volta si era davvero sentito in colpa nei suoi confronti e nel viaggio psicotico indotto dalle droghe che aveva usato per cercare di capire quale sarebbe stato l’atto finale di Blackwood, aveva visto fin troppo spesso la sua faccia stravolta mentre allungava la mano verso di lui per fermarlo una volta accortosi dell’esplosivo, il suo nome era stato gridato pieno di apprensione un attimo prima che avvenisse la prima esplosione, quella che aveva travolto in pieno il dottore ed il quel momento il suo cuore si era gelato.  
Era stato certo che dopo quell’incidente Watson non avrebbe più voluto avere nulla a che fare con lui ed i suoi pericolosissimi casi, che lo avrebbe abbandonato per sempre, soprattutto ora che stava per mettere su famiglia, ma era giusto così perché quella decisione che lui non riusciva a prendere di sua iniziativa avrebbe risolto non pochi dei loro problemi.  
Era stata una dolce sorpresa aprire gli occhi il mattino successivo, ancora stordito dall’abuso di droghe, e trovarlo seduto su quella stessa sedia che lui aveva usato quella notte, apparentemente abbastanza in salute da reggersi in piedi da solo e da essere di nuovo pronto per proseguire l’indagine. Non gli aveva mai confessato quanto gli era stato grato per quel gesto di lealtà e già in quel momento aveva capito che John era diventato il carburante che faceva funzionare l’entità chiamata Sherlock Holmes solo che allora non era ancora pronto ad ammetterlo, era convinto di poter rinunciare al compagno quando voleva proprio come diceva ogni drogato parlando della propria dipendenza.  
Negli anni Watson aveva preso spesso pallottole per lui, aveva corso al suo fianco per la vita evitando colpi di mortaio, lo aveva addirittura visto ricucirsi una ferita come se fosse una cosa assolutamente naturale e Simza gli aveva confidato che quando sul treno lo aveva creduto perduto per sempre, aveva quasi pianto pieno di amarezza e rimpianto; anche se, subito dopo averlo riportato in vita con il suo regalo nozze, si era comportato come se fosse dispiaciuto del fatto che fosse ancora vivo.  
Era stato felice di poterlo guardare mentre stava per morire, sapendo che l’ultima cosa che avrebbe visto prima della fine, cullato dai sobbalzi del treno e dalla dolce voce della zingara, era il suo amato dottore. Non aveva avuto alcun rimpianto in quel momento. Era riuscito a farsi possedere dall’uomo che amava almeno una volta, grazie a lui aveva conosciuto sia l’amore che la passione e prima ancora la vera amicizia; in cuor suo riteneva di aver avuto una vita intensa ed emozionante in cui aveva fatto qualcosa di buono per il mondo, ma per fortuna non era ancora arrivata la sua ora.  
Fece qualche passo per avvicinarsi al tavolo posto contro la parete dando le spalle al letto e bevve una soluzione incolore sulla cui etichetta era specificato che doveva venire utilizzata solo negli interventi chirurgici e che lui invece usava per calmarsi.  
Il ricordo di quei momenti dolorosi e difficili gli scuotevano ancora i nervi. Di solito gli lasciava libero sfogo a quei terribili pensieri solo quando nessuno poteva vederlo, quando era in compagnia invece li nascondeva dietro una maschera imperturbabile, soprattutto se Watson era nei dintorni.  
Appoggiò il palmo delle mani sul legno scuro, chiuse gli occhi ed abbassò la testa come se stesse cercando la forza per affrontare qualcosa di terribile poi prese un lento e profondo respiro sentendo i muscoli rilassarsi poco a poco e la mente svuotarsi molto lentamente.  
Pensare al dottore sapendo che la relazione che stavano vivendo in quel momento era così precaria gli creava sempre una certa agitazione perché aveva paura che tutto potesse finire da un momento all’altro, bastava solo che il compagno si stancasse di lui per trasformare il paradiso in inferno.  
E se un giorno Watson lo avesse lasciato davvero, lui come avrebbe potuto continuare a vivere?  
 

_Take my hand_  
_Take my whole life, too_  
_For I can’t help falling in love with you_

   
Si era quasi completamente liberato delle droghe ed altre sostanze dubbie trovando una nuova dipendenza. Sapeva che ormai solo la morte gli avrebbe fatto smettere di desiderare il medico perché era chiaro che la sua stessa vita non gli apparteneva più, Watson era diventato il padrone di ogni cosa che possedeva; Holmes aveva posato il proprio cuore sul palmo della sua mano e stava al dottore decidere se stritolarlo a morte chiudendo il pugno oppure permettergli di continuare a vivere palpitando d’amore.  
Il moro fece un piccolo sorriso un po’ tirato accorgendosi di quanto in realtà poco gli importava avergli permesso di prendere ogni cosa, come certe convinzioni che credeva incrollabili fossero invece terribilmente fragili di fronte ad una potenza così dolce e terribile come l’amore.  
Una volta essersi calmato, tornò a sedersi e riaccese la pipa con un gesto meccanico. Era così abituato a compierlo che la sua mente non lo registrò nemmeno lasciando il corpo muoversi come se fosse un’entità a parte.  
Watson nel sonno si era voltato di nuovo e questa volta il viso era rivolto nella sua direzione, poteva vederlo distintamente anche se la candela era quasi completamente consumata e la fiamma non ardeva più come qualche ora prima perché una pallida luce filtrava dalle imposte delle finestre; si era fatta l’alba e lui aveva trascorso una tormentosa notte insonne a pensare al loro rapporto travagliato eppure indispensabile.  
Non era così strano per il detective rimanere sveglio ininterrottamente per diversi giorni se si trattava di risolvere un caso ma in quel momento non aveva alcuna indagine in corso e la normale apatia che lo intrappolava quando si trovava tra un crimine ed un altro era stata spazzata via senza che nemmeno se ne accorgesse: Watson era riuscito a dargli un nuovo motivo di vita al di fuori del suo lavoro.  
Rimase assorto a scrutare il bel viso rilassato dell’amante, studiandolo con attenzione come se non lo avesse già fatto milioni di volte, forse miliardi, memorizzandone ogni curva ed ogni tratto; se gli fosse stato richiesto, avrebbe saputo disegnarlo o descriverlo ad occhi chiusi fin nel più piccolo dettaglio tanto lo aveva esaminato minuziosamente e con desiderio.  
Il dottore era così diverso da lui, quasi l’opposto; i suoi baffi erano ogni giorno perfetti ed il viso ben rasato, vestiti e capelli erano sempre impeccabili, ligio alle regole e col rigido portamento dell’esercito mentre Holmes era l’emblema del caos e dell’indolenza ma cercava di non cadere troppo nella trascuratezza, almeno fuori casa, perché era pur sempre un rispettabile uomo della city, anche se non erano tutti d’accordo su questo punto. Non che a lui importasse davvero, per fortuna la sua reputazione era dovuta più al suo lavoro che al suo aspetto o ai suoi modi di fare.  
Il suo sguardo cadde quasi per caso sulle lunghe ciglia chiare appoggiate contro gli zigomi di Watson. Non che le potesse vedere chiaramente in quella penombra tanto erano chiare ma come ogni altro tratto del suo viso riusciva a visualizzarle nella sua mente in maniera quasi fotografica; spesso il moro aveva ringraziato il cielo per la dote che lo aveva reso tanto famoso a Londra e che gli permetteva di ricordare ogni cosa del compagno dandogli la forza di stargli lontano quando non poteva fare altrimenti.  
A volte però nemmeno quello bastava per cui, se non aveva casi così impegnativi da assorbirlo completamente, cercava una qualunque scusa per allontanarsi dalla città, rifugiandosi spesso e volentieri nella casa in campagna di suo fratello Mycroft fino a quando non riprendeva abbastanza il controllo di sé stesso da essere di nuovo Sherlock Holmes.  
Solo una cosa era certa, dall’inizio dei loro incontri segreti aveva quasi smesso di ricercare il dolore fisico, grazie anche al dottore che gli dava tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno senza che nemmeno se ne rendesse conto, eppure qualche volta ci ricadeva comunque, soprattutto quando non si incontravano per lunghi periodi.  
Trovava che ferirsi fosse ancora la cosa migliore per sostituire la sua nuova dipendenza.  
 

_Take my hand_  
_Take my whole life, too_  
_For I can’t help falling in love with you_

   
Holmes vide le palpebre del dottore sbattere un paio di volte prima di alzarsi lentamente. Watson si guardò attorno confuso poi il suo sguardo si posò sull’uomo davanti a lui e le labbra si distesero in un sorriso che gli illuminò il volto.  
Il detective, come ogni volta, rimase stregato da quegli occhi dell’azzurro più bello che avesse mai visto in natura.  
Ricambiò il suo sorriso e si alzò per raggiungere il compagno nel letto senza preoccuparsi che potesse vedere il suo corpo nudo ma il medico distolse lo sguardo arrossendo appena anche se durante il sesso gli piaceva eccome osservarlo inerme sotto di lui.  
“Buongiorno dottore, spero di non averla svegliata” disse Holmes ben sapendo di non aver fatto nulla per disturbare il suo sonno. Incapace di resistere, si chinò sul medico e catturò le sue labbra in un dolce bacio ignorando il pizzicore dei suoi baffi al quale si era ormai abituato.  
“Non lo ha fatto” rispose Watson con voce impastata dal sonno dopo averlo ricambiato. Allungò la mano e la posò sul fianco del moro accarezzandogli la pelle liscia e segnata “Noto che oggi è stranamente mattiniero”  
Il detective non rispose, si stese accanto al biondo e lo avvolse tra le braccia assaporandone il calore che scacciava il fresco della notte insonne appena trascorsa, cancellandola completamente come se non ci fosse mai stata.  
Watson ricambiò l’abbraccio trovando il corpo del compagno più freddo di quello che avrebbe dovuto essere, ormai si era svegliato così tante mattine al suo fianco che riconosceva i più piccoli cambiamenti delle sue abitudini mattutine. Alzò il viso e lo guardò serio intuendo perfettamente perché l’uomo era sveglio così presto quel giorno, era una cosa che accadeva solo durante le sue indagini e, per quanto ne sapeva, in questo momento non aveva casi attivi.  
“Lei non ha dormito affatto vero?” chiese in tono esasperato il medico sapendo di avere ragione. Holmes scoppiò a ridere e baciò di nuovo l’uomo tra le sue braccia.  
“È stata una notte molto intensa e proficua” rispose il detective facendo scorrere lentamente una mano sulla schiena dalla pelle di alabastro. Mai avrebbe potuto stancarsi di toccarlo o guardarlo, Watson ora era il suo mondo “E sono riuscito a fare una scoperta sorprendente”  
“E quale sarebbe?” chiese il dottore alzando dubbioso un sopracciglio biondo.  
“Che non posso fare a meno di amarla” disse Holmes baciandolo ancora una volta prima coprire entrambi con il lenzuolo per poter dare a Watson un eccitante buongiorno.  
 

_For I can’t help falling in love with you_

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti! Eccomi qui con la terza Fanfiction legata alla serie "You're mine, Doctor"!  
> Allora, adesso che siete arrivati alla fine, qualche piccola spiegazione.   
> Il titolo è una citazione del primo film di Sherlock Holmes. La mattina dopo il viaggio psicotico, in quella stessa stanza con Irene e Watson mentre spiega i piani di Blackwood, Holmes dice questa frase " _Il mio viaggio mi ha precipitato più a fondo del previsto nella tana del coniglio, così ho sporcato la mia soffice coda bianca... ma ne sono riemerso... illuminato!_ "; una frase che, ammetto, mi è davvero piaciuta.  
> Come seconda cosa le strofe inserite nel testo appartengono alla canzone " _Can't help falling in love_ " di Elvis Presley come sempre vi lascio il [testo](http://www.angolotesti.it/E/testi_canzoni_elvis_presley_2681/testo_canzone_cant_help_falling_in_love_90116.html) e la [traduzione](http://www.testimania.com/testitradotti/31536.html). Personalmente è una canzone che trovo davvero bellissima e che mi ricorda molto questa coppia.  
> Spero che vi piaccia e, se vi va, lasciate un commento, mi farebbe molto piacere :)  
> A presto!


End file.
